It's Over Again
by LadyKatie
Summary: Harry and Draco always had a rocky relationship, but are they just too different to make it work? H/D with brief H/OC and R/Hr Oneshot


It's Over...Again

by LadyKatie

Description: Harry and Draco always had a rocky relationship, but are they just too different to make it work? H/D with brief H/OC and R/Hr One-shot

Warnings: Slash (obviously) Language, Sexual Situations

* * *

"Harry, wait up!" Draco panted as he caught up with his boyfriend. He'd run nearly two city blocks and across a five-lane street to get to him. "Harry! What's wrong?"

"You know bloody well what's wrong!"

"No, I bloody well don't! I didn't do anything."

Harry stopped suddenly, causing Draco to almost run into his back.

"You didn't? 'A handsome bloke like you alone on Saturday night?' Or 'oh Roger, that shade is definitely you.' Are you telling me you _weren't _shamelessly flirting with him?"

"I..."

"You what? Didn't think I'd notice that my fucking boyfriend is acting like he's a free agent? Again! It's over, Draco! And I mean it this time. I'm not taking you back so that you can fuck around with my heart like you always do!" He turned and began walking again.

"Harry, stop! I...I flirt. I always have. But I've _never_ been unfaithful to you. That's got to count for something. You can't just walk away from me!"

"And why not?"

"Because you love me."

Harry stopped again to face Draco with narrowed eyes.

"Do I?"

"You always take me back and I always take you back."

"And that's why I can't this time."

"It doesn't mean anything. It's just flirting."

"But they think it does mean something. They think you're trying to pick them up and I wouldn't want other men thinking that of _my_ boyfriend. It's obvious we're too different. We get back together because the sex is great, but we just fight all the time. That's not a good relationship. And there's no way you're ever going to commit if you have to keep hitting on everything with a penis. I mean it, Draco. We need to see other people."

It was several long moments before Draco nodded and Harry left him standing alone on the sidewalk.

Most times when they broke up they didn't talk for two days– three at the most. Then one of them would show up on the other's door step. Sometimes drunk. Sometimes just looking for a good lay. They agreed that it didn't mean they were getting back together. It was just going to be a quick shag for old times' sake. But then the quickie turned into a massage...with extensive foreplay...and toys... And after finally making slow passionate love, they would fall asleep in each other's arms. The next day it was as if the break-up never happened and whatever they fought about was fixed.

This time was different. The first two days Draco sulked and jerked off, as usual.

The third day he got anxious and nearly ran when there was a knock on the door. But it was only the neighbor lady asking him to watch her cat while she was on holiday.

The fourth day, he began to get worried. Perhaps Harry was involved in some sort of heinous accident and _couldn't_ come over to shag him. And Weasley and Granger didn't call to tell him because they had always hated Draco. But if the Boy Who Lived was injured, it would have been all over the Prophet, so Draco resisted the urge to check on him.

The fifth day Draco was just plain depressed. This was the longest he'd gone without shagging Harry since after the fall of Voldemort. He decided to switch to his left hand due to excessive soreness in his right one.

On the sixth day he was too depressed to wank.

One the seventh day Draco had a breakthrough. He began to realize that Harry just may have been serious about the whole break up business. And that made him angry. Nobody just _dumped_ Draco Malfoy. He had to get even. He had to get back into his groove. And he definitely had to get out of the house and stop masturbating.

So Draco did what he does best: got dressed. Saturday night was always his and Harry's night to go out. Neither of them had to work on Sundays so they were free to dance until the club closed and shag all night. Well, Draco was determined to do both. He wanted to show them all that the world didn't stop spinning without Harry Potter. He was moving on.

The club was packed with gorgeous bodies, male and female. Draco scanned the room like a tiger hunting his prey. He looked at the selection process like a science. Did he want to go after the shy one at the bar who probably had a deliciously tight ass, but little to no experience giving head? Or did he want the one on the dance floor who looked like he was poured into his trousers, grinding against another bloke. Sure, he was a guaranteed great fuck, and that tongue ring was calling to Draco, but he knew for a fact that the man in question had carelessly screwed nearly everyone in the room at least once and had a small collection of infections that Draco just didn't want to bother with. He always carefully weighed the pros and cons of each potential shag...until he was too drunk to care and went home with the first person to grab his ass.

And then something happened that could effectively ruin his night. Granger walked in closely followed by (or actually attached to) Weasley. Draco was just about to turn back to his drink when in walked the most beautiful man he'd ever had the pleasure to lay his eyes on. He was handsome and toned and his hair looked like he'd just finished a fantastic shag, but his eyes said that he was looking for more. And it took Draco a moment to realize that the totally shag-worthy man was also his ex, whom he was supposed to be forgetting. Another moment told him that said ex was in the company of more than just his two (boring) school friends. He was holding hands with a tall, muscular brunette who seemed very familiar to Draco. They were smiling and laughing as he'd not seen Harry do in quite a while. So he moved on? Good. Draco was too. Back to the scouting. There was an average-looking blonde near the bar...right next to where Harry was ordering drinks. No! He must keep his mind on the present task. Hmm...How about the tall man with the silver jewelry drinking the screwdriver? Harry hates screwdrivers... He couldn't help it. Now that Harry was there, he could think of nothing else. They were at the same club. Chances are they would see each other eventually. He might as well get it out of the way. Harry's boy toy was across the room with the Weasel and Harry was quite alone for the moment.

"I see you wasted no time replacing me."

Harry jumped slightly at the sudden voice in his ear and spun around to look at Draco.

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"No, I don't suppose it is. I just noticed you were going for a different look this time. Tall, dark and handsome."

Harry scowled. "Brad is a very nice guy..."

"Brad?" And then it clicked. "Brad Benford? The Minister for Magic's son?"

"Jealous?" Harry smirked, looking quite smug as he leaned against the bar.

"I didn't know he was gay. Does his father know?"

"Of course he does. There was a big deal about it in the Prophet last year."

"So are the two of you...?"

"You are jealous!"

"Please, Potter. As if I couldn't get someone even better. I can pick up anyone I want." He looked around at the very young, shy boy who had been pretending not to listen in. "Hey, you fancy a dance?"

The boy looked at him with wide, disbelieving eyes before nodding and following Draco eagerly onto the dance floor. Harry rolled his eyes and went to catch up with his own date.

The longer they danced the more often Draco stole glances at Harry, who was dancing very close to the Minister's son. Draco danced even closer, just to spite him. He didn't notice Harry looking at him out of the corner of his eye and then pressing himself closer to Brad. It wasn't long before they were both practically molesting their partners. This particular club wasn't opposed to that kind of closeness, but what they were doing could almost be considered fucking with their clothes on, and there were getting more than a few stares. The silent contest ended when Brad whispered to Harry that he needed to get a drink and they retreated to the bar. Draco watched closely until Brad excused himself to the loo, and then he made his move.

"Did you fuck him yet?"

Harry once again jumped when Draco spoke from directly behind him, but this time it was from the husky, sexy sound of his voice and the hot breath on his neck. Harry felt his cock straining against the zipper of his pants and his heart pounding in his chest.

"Did you fuck him?" Draco repeated.

"No," Harry barely breathed out.

"Good. You're mine, Potter. Mine. No one else can have your tight ass. No one else can scream your name. No one else can touch your cock."

Harry recovered just enough to be insulted at the insinuation that he was owned in some way.

"Fuck off, Malfoy. I dumped you, remember? If I want to take him home and shag him into the mattress right now there's nothing you could do about it."

A hint of annoyance passed through Draco before he actually smiled at Harry in a most wicked way.

"You do still want me."

"If I did I would have been very angry and offended by the way you were just molesting your dancing partner. But you're free to fuck whoever you want and so am I. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Harry pushed past Draco to meet his date emerging from the bathroom. Brad wrapped his arms around Harry and they entered a slow, deep kiss that made Draco burn with jealousy. Two could play at this game.

Within moments Draco was back on the dance floor with a new partner. Draco was grinding against him almost obscenely.

"Oh, my," Hermione said, making Harry turn to see what she was staring at. He looked just in time to see Draco with his tongue down the other man's throat. Harry's frown deepened when they pulled away long enough for his ex to begin sucking at the other's ear and neck. He thought he would puke.

"Harry, are you OK?" Brad asked.

"Fine." He turned back to his friends and smiled most unbelievingly. "He always has to make a scene."

He tried to enjoy his night. He really did. But it seemed everywhere he turned his ex was groping, snogging, or humping someone. He continued to push down the pangs of jealousy. He was not caving in. He and Draco were too different to have a relationship. All they had was sex and Harry felt they were getting too old for that to be the basis of their relationship. They needed to think about settling down and having a normal life. When he tried to picture doing normal things with Draco, like buying a house or having a dinner party, it was interrupted by either fighting or fucking. Sure, they'd had their quiet moments, but in general things stayed pretty intense.

Right now he had a very intense erection, but he couldn't take his eyes of Draco. He was lost to the music, ignoring the rest of the room. Any other time he would have flipped out at the thought of his hair being out of place, but here he didn't care that a thin sheet of blonde fell into his eyes. The man was beautiful and at the club he was in his natural element. He was carefree and absolutely lived for the attention he received because of his looks and moves. There wasn't a person in the building who didn't stare at least a little when he walked in. That was where he was truly happy.

The longer they stayed there the more Harry ended up at the bar. He took a gulp of his drink and turned to watch Draco. Then another gulp. He would be absolutely wasted before long. He looked again. The man had a hand on Draco's ass while they kissed and Harry felt his blood boiling. His fist clenched his glass, trying to repress the shaking. Before he knew it he was on his feet walking toward the dancing couple. He didn't say anything or wait until they noticed him there. He grabbed Draco's shoulder and pulled him forcibly away from his slutty friend.

"Malfoy, you fucking tease! I tried to get rid of you but you just won't go away!" And, ignoring the protests of Draco's most recent victim, Harry pulled him into a bruising, burning kiss. When they pulled apart, Draco was more than a little dazed, but Harry had an angry, drunken scowl. "You're going to regret this someday, but it won't be my fault because I tried to let you go!"

"We'll both regret it more if you don't take me home and fuck me right now."

"I hate it when you're right."

Letting the club and all the other people disappear around them, they took each other's hand and began to move toward the exit.

"I can't believe you tried to replace me this time."

"Well, I did break up with you. It's not like I was cheating."

"Yeah, but I never went and found another bloke when I broke up with you. Did you really think we wouldn't get back together?"

"I dunno... I didn't really think you wanted to stay together because you're always looking at other guys."

"No other guy could ever replace you. I missed you so much I even got sick of wanking."

"Really?" Harry smiled as if that was the nicest thing he'd ever heard.

"Yeah. Let's never stay broke up for that long again."

Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled affectionately.

"Draco, you know what to say to make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

THE END


End file.
